


The Multiverse of the Spider

by LisaTardis91



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Dark Peter Parker, Demigod Peter Parker, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, Multiple Pairings, Multiverse, One Night Stands, Peter Parker Can Wield Mjolnir, Protective Peter Parker, Sad Ending, Smut, Vampire Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaTardis91/pseuds/LisaTardis91
Summary: A look into the Multi-verse of Peter Parker and his true loves.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Peter Parker, Gamora/Peter Parker, Maria Hill/Peter Parker, Melinda May/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Hope Van Dyne, Peter Parker/Jennifer Walters, Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Pepper Potts, Peter Parker/Shuri, Peter Parker/Sif, Peter Parker/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. E-12 - Forever (CarolxPeter)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone.
> 
> Here is the start of my multiple one shot storys featuring Peter Parker and 3 of my favourite pairings with some other Peter pairings mixed in. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

** In the Year of 3021: **

Carol Danvers watched from the hills as the last ship broke orbit as the wind blew through her hair. Brushing her hair from her face Carol smiled to herself as she turned and walked away. Making her way through the city, New York had changed over the past one thousand years. Nothing of the old city remained except for the familiar sight of the Empire state but even that had had changed somewhat over the years.

Carol looked up at the towering building with a smile, so many memories were linking to that building. Such as the night she met her husband for the first time, Carol stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jacket as she looked up. Slowly she turned and made her way through the city before she pressed the button on the wall and waited. The cars passing overhead as she looked up at the sky, the need for petrol and tires had gone out, now there was hover cars which ran off a solar core.

An achievement of her husband’s multi-million dollar company Parker Tech, a business which had been around for over 2 thousand years and founded by her husband. Carol smiled to herself as she made her way into the dilapidated area of the city where nobody ventured. This section of the city held more important memories for Carol Danvers who came to a stop outside the ruins of a nightclub.

The neon sign which once shined bright was no longer working and broken, letters of the sign now missing. Carol stuffed her hands into her pockets, this was it… the place where her life changed forever.

The place where she met her husband and discovered what was in the dark.

** 2021 – First Meeting: **

Sitting in a nightclub alone with her thoughts, Carol had a particularly bad day after a breakup with her boyfriend and now she was out with her best friend Natasha Romanov. Natasha Romanov was her best friend since high school, close to being sisters and Natasha was twice the family Carol had. Her own father wanted nothing to do with her and neither did his brother, both of which were old fashioned believing a woman’s place was in the home making babies and cooking for their husbands.

They hated it when she joined the air force, though Carol did not really care what her family thought about her. She was a lot happier without her parents and her brother in her life. Carol watched as Natasha and the bartender talked, her eyes wandered the crowd in hopes of meeting somebody tonight. Though she was not usually into cheap one-night stands but after her recent break up Carol just wanted to let loose and have some fun.

As she sat there looking around at the bar Carol spotted a familiar face sitting at the bar holding a glass of red liquid; Peter Parker. Peter Parker was a young looking man about 18 or 19 years old, he was well known through the city as the youngest genius in history. He had created a new fighter which Carol had been the test pilot of only last month but his accomplishments prior to then were legendary.

Parker Tech was in everything; it was in the TV, the cell phones, In the cars and in the airplanes. As of recently Parker Tech was due to release a new energy source which was cleaner and even developed shielding technology and was working on building a new city on the ocean called Project Atlantis. Peter Parker was an era defining genius and one that Carol Danvers found herself attracted to.

Seeing that Natasha was still engrossed in her conversation Carol smiled as she jumped to her feet and ran her hands over her shirt and jacket. Brushing her blonde hair from her face and tucking a strand behind her ear Carol slowly walked over towards the young man. Peter took a sip of his drink as he looked around the club when he saw Carol Danvers walking his way.

He had only ever met with Carol Danvers once when she was signed up to test pilot the X-19 aka The Avenger. He had been drawn to her which was the first time in a long time ever since his past love had died. Peter took a sip of his drink before setting it down and a familiar voice sounded from beside him “Mr Parker” Carol Danvers greeted with a polite smile “I’m Carol Danvers, I test piloted the Avenger” she said.

Peter smiled as he turned in his seat and held a hand out to her “Pleasure to meet you” Peter was dressed in a hoodie, t-shirt and jeans. Carol took his hand and gave it a squeeze as she looked into his eyes.

That was the first day of her forever.

** Present Day – 3021: **

Carol stood outside the nightclub before she pushed the door open and made her way inside, the inside of the club was much like the outside. The whole place was dilatated falling to pieces, the sound of water dripping and splashing into a small puddle on the ground. Carol looked around her with a smile, she had many good memories with her husband over the years and she wouldn’t trade her decisions for anything.

Walking over to the elevator door, Carol pressed the down button and waited for the door to open. The elevator was the only thing that had been maintained over the years and that was because Carol and her husband was living underground. The doors parted and Carol stepped inside before pressing the button causing the doors to close and the elevator began it’s descent.

Leaning against the wall Carol closed her eyes and she smiled to herself as she let her mind wander to the past once again.

This time to the night she had discovered the truth about her young boyfriend who would later become her husband.

** 2021 – Revelations: **

Carol was excited, she was looking forward to spending time with her boyfriend. She had only ever been to his place 3 times but she never stayed more than 1 night. Carol and Peter had been dating for all but 5 months and it came as a surprise to her that Peter actually owned the nightclub where they had first met. Natasha and Peter got along well of course though Carol had been worried that Peter was interested in the redhead.

Eventually it was made clear that Peter was only interested in her and Carol was grinning for weeks afterwards. Peter had mentioned he had something rather important to tell her tonight but first she had to pack a bag for the whole week. Natasha was in the kitchen when Carol made her way out of the bedroom with her bag and Natasha looked at her amused “Wow, you got enough there to last the whole month” she joked.

“And you seem to be spending all your time in my apartment” Carol retorted with a shake of her head as she chuckled. Natasha had been spending a lot of time in her apartment and Carol was beginning to worry about her best friend.

Natasha shrugged her shoulders before motioning to the tv screen “Well you got a 60 Inch Ultra HD, I’m having a move marathon” she said.

Carol chuckled as she grabbed her red leather jacket, brushing her hair up after slipping the jacket on before looking to Natasha “So what are you watching?” she asked.

“Oh Spider something” Natasha answered as she moved to the couch with a bowl of popcorn and sat down “It’s about a nerd that gets bitten by a radioactive spider and develops superpowers” she explained.

Carol hummed to herself before shaking her head and she grabbed her bag “Well I’m off to Peters, be sure to lock up” she said before stepping out the apartment door.

“Have fun” Natasha called after her as the door closed up tight and Carol shook her head as she made her way out of the apartment building and walked to the nightclub.

Carol knew about the secret entrance to the underground dwelling where Peter lived though she never understood his need to stay underground. Looking around as she stood in the alleyway behind the nightclub, she looked around before pressing her hand against the brick. Double checking that nobody was around Carol pressed one of the bricks inward and a small panel opened up revealing a handprint scanner.

Pressing her hand against it, the feminine voice of an A.I greeted her _“Welcome Carol, Peter is expecting you”_ the A.I announced.

“Thank you Karen” Carol answered as she watched the dumpsters nearby slide to the side on their own and the ground parted. Carol watched as an elevator rose from the ground and the doors opened allowing her to step inside. Her first time she had come here, Peter wasn’t at all paranoid but there was something he wasn’t telling her about himself but tonight that would change.

Peter promised her that.

Riding the elevator down Carol smiled to herself as she gripped her bag tight, an entire week alone with Peter which was something Carol was looking forward to. Of course Carol had an earful off some old woman last week when Peter and her had gone out for a walk. The woman had called Carol vile names and awful names because Carol was in her 30’s and Peter looked to be about 18 or 19 years old.

The doors parted when the elevator came to a stop and Carol stepped inside, the underground swelling looked somewhat Victorian and gothic. The wallpaper was red and there was an antique bookshelf and desk, Peter said they were family heirlooms though he never talked about his family much. Of course though the underground home looked Victorian; it had a lovely black leather couch and 65 inch plasma tv with Ultra HD.

Setting her bag down Carol heard the elevator door’s closing behind her and she stood there in the middle of the room. Soon a familiar voice came from behind her and Carol found herself pulled into the strong arms of her boyfriend Peter Parker. Carol turned and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend’s shoulders, her fingers threading through his hair as she gazed into his eyes.

“I’m happy you decided to stay with me” Peter said as he gazed into her eyes, his forehead pressing against hers. Carol smiled as she bit her lip, butterfly’s fluttering in her stomach as her body pressed tight against his. Peter’s hands moved to the small of her back as he surged forward and kissed her. Carol’s moan was swallowed as her tongue met with Peter’s this kiss growing in passion as her jacket was slipped off and it fell to the floor.

Soon Peter broke the kiss “There’s something I need to tell you” he said as he took her hand and led her to the couch

That is how she discovered the truth.

Peter was a 500-year-old vampire.

** 3021 – Present Day: **

Carol stepped off the elevator and slipped off her jacket, for a thousand years she and Peter have been together, and she wouldn’t change her decision for anything. Though she missed being a pilot and testing out experimental aircraft, she loved Peter more than flying though Carol knew it haunted him. He felt guilty for turning her and wished he could give her a second chance to fly again.

Peter and Carol had been happily married for 998 years, only 2 years to go and they would hit the milestone; 1’000 Years they would be married for but of course there was challenges. Once incident was Carol’s ex-boyfriend who wanted her back and become obsessed with her, Peter saw to him though and he never bothered her or him again but his attacks on them wasn’t the biggest challenge.

The biggest of their challenges was about 50 years ago when humanity discovered the truth, that the Supernatural was real and that Vampires, werewolves and shapeshifters walked amongst them. Humanity declared war on the Supernatural and in the war, Vampires were nearly wiped out and made extinct had it not been for the intervention of Nick Fury of Shield.

Shield was a clandestine operation under the C.I.A and it was headed by Nick Fury and Maria Hill. Maria Hill was Peter’s Maker and once a lover, she had fallen in love with a werewolf and she broke it off with Peter to be with her new love. Peter didn’t begrudge his makers happiness and he wished the best for her, Carol was uneasy by her sudden appearance in Peter’s life.

But because of Nick Fury and Maria Hill, the war between Humanity and the Supernatural ceased and the Vampires were saved. Peter and Carol continued on with their loves and living un luxury underneath the now dilapidated night club where they first met. Not That Carol minded, she loved walking through the nightclub when she came home to remind herself of that night.

Carol walked into the bedroom and dropped onto the bed with a heavy sigh, smiling when she felt the strong arms of her lover wrapping around her waist. Pulling her close Peter peppered her neck with kisses, after 998 years of being married Peter couldn’t get enough and neither could Carol. Laying on the bed and turning to face her husband, Carol pressed chaste kisses to her husbands lips.

“You’re late” Peter joked as he rolled on top of her, pinning her arms down on the bed as she wrapped her legs around his naked hips. Carol licked her lips, her fangs exposed as she gazed into his eyes before turning her head to expose her neck.

Peter smiled as he leaned in and ran his tongue over her smooth neck before sinking his fangs in.

Carol gasped and moaned as she arched her back.

Nope, she would never regret asking him to turn her.

Forever in his arms… was everything she needed.


	2. E:05: Reunited (PeterxNatasha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha reunites with her reincarnated love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the latest chapter of the story. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

How was she reduced to this, reduced to watching her reincarnated lover from the shadows of the city? She had spent over the last 400 years searching for her lover and now she had found him walking home from school. Peter Parker had just turned 18 and was due to graduate from Midtown High and had a bright future ahead of him, he was always and genius.

Natasha Romanov had been alive for an exceptionally long time; she had seen so much blood and death and violence. The Salem Vampire Trials being the worst days of her life where man woman and child was accused of being a vampire and brutally executed. That was how she had lost her love; she had been accused of being a vampire and put to death, but Peter had intervened and confessed to being a vampire though he was not.

At first nobody believed him but eventually he was put to death and she was forced to watch the town drive a stake through his heard, cut him into pieces and then burn him alive. By the end of its Natasha could not stomach the town any longer so she had left though she made sure she had her revenge before she left. She turned many people in their sleep, at night before she left, she made her way into the homes of many people and turned them.

It was called the Salem Slaughter soon afterwards as a state of war fell upon the town, the newly turned vampires were in a frenzy and the town was in a panic. The town burned as the humans and the new vampires slaughtered one another, there were no survivors. Natasha did not regret what she did of course, why would she regret it after what the towns people did to her love.

Now there he was, walking home from through the streets of New York City in the year of 2021. Natasha ran her own private security agency, which was 5 stars rated and she was protecting high value targets. It did not bother her clients that she was a vampire of course, her extra senses came in handy during her jobs. Vampires were very much respected these days and Natasha enjoyed her work, but her life had felt… empty until now.

Now she had found her love, she wanted to walk over to him and talk. But she did not want to seem weird, usually she was a lot more confident but distant, but Peter was the only one who made her feel this way. Nervous and unsure about anything so she just stood back and watched from the shadows… some would call it stalking but she called it, Recon and protection.

She was not stalking.

Most definitely not.

Right?

Natasha sat on the fire escape as Peter turned and walked down the alley, Natasha was confused as to why he was using this path because he never used this alley. Peter flicked through his phone before setting it back into his pocket and he continued to walk. Natasha observed him quietly and for the life of her, she still had no idea why the Salem Vampire Trial test had identified him as a vampire.

The Vampire Trial test was taking blood from a suspected vampire and pouring Holy Water into it, if the blood burned then it proved that the suspect was a vampire. Peter’s blood burned but he was not a vampire and Natasha had no idea how that happened, and she would never get that answer. Natasha watched as Peter came to a sudden stop and waited, she found it adorable as he stood there wearing his Darth Vader hoodie, jeans, and a tank t-shirt underneath his hoodie.

Natasha looked around, her fangs bared as she watched a woman walking down the alley and Natasha was perched on the fire escape. Jealousy surged through her as she watched the woman smile at Peter “Hi Cutie” she said as she walked past him with a smile and continued to walk. Peter smiled back and nodded his head to her before he moved to the wall and leaned against it.

“You can come out now… Любимой” Peter said as his lips curled into a smile as he looked up at her. Natasha’s heart slammed into her chest as she looked at him in shock and confusion, he remembered her. Slowly Natasha made her way down the fire escape and her feet planted firmly on the ground as she looked at him. Peter looked at her with a smile as he pushed off the wall and walked towards her “Really, stalking?” he asked with an amused smirk.

“Shut up” Natasha replied defensively “How long have you remembered?” she demanded as she looked at him. Brushing a strand of red hair back behind her ears Natasha placed her hands on her hips, she had worn something simple today which was a button-down black shirt, jeans, and leather boots.

Peter shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly “Since the first day you started watching me” he admitted with a cringe as Natasha’s eyes flashed red and she growled bearing her fangs.

“Okay, I have a question” Natasha asked as she stuffed her hands into her pockets, really upset he had remembered all this time and he never said anything to let her know he remembered, she had been stalking him for weeks.

Recon and protection… not stalking.

“The Salem Trial?” Natasha asked as she glared at Peter.

Looking at her in sheer disbelief Peter shook his head “You and I just reunited, and you want me to tell you about something that happened over 400 years ago?” he asked.

“How did you manage to fool the test into thinking you were a vampire?” Natasha asked because that question had haunted her since it had happened.

“Fury, I met with Fury whilst they had you in the cell and he gave me a vial of blood” Peter admitted as he shuffled nervously and looked down at his feet as if hТы мудакe was being scolded for having his hand in the cookie jar.

Natasha was angry, Fury had helped Peter get himself killed protecting her and he never told her the truth. Natasha paced angrily as she glared at Peter “Ты мудак" she spat in Russian as she slapped him hard. Peter’s winced as she slapped him hard, but he had felt the hard blows if her hand against his cheek in the past when he did something to make her angry.

He watched as Natasha paced back and forth cursing Fury and Peter for what they had done and after a while of standing their Peter decided to step forward and Natasha was pulled into his arms. Natasha growled as she felt her lover’s arms wrap around her tight, his hands resting on the small of her back and holding her body tight against his.

Natasha’s lips brushing against his ear as she whispered “Don’t think this makes things better, I’m still pissed” she whispered “You will spend eternity making it up to me” she said.

“Anything you want” Peter replied against her neck causing Natasha to shiver as his lips brushed against her neck and she pressed herself against him.

Peter groaned as she pressed herself harder against him, his cock reacting to her closeness and pressing against her. Natasha’s lips moved to his earlobe and she gently nibbled and tugged on it before Peter boldly backed her up roughly against the wall and his lips smashed against hers in a fierce kiss.

Threading her fingers through his hair Natasha moaned as she parted her lips allowing Peter’s tongue access to her mouth. Sliding his tongue in Peter coaxed her tongue to come and play and Natasha eagerly obliged. This kiss became more heated and intense as she found herself sandwiched between Peter and the wall, stars exploding behind her closed eyelids.

After over 400 years, she was finally reunited with her beloved.

Breaking the kiss Natasha smiled as she pressed her forehead against his before she took his hand and dragged him away from the alley.

After over 400 years of waiting, Natasha was going to take her time.

** Fury’s Office: **

Nick Fury was in his office reading some files that had just come across his desk when Maria Hill walked in. Nick Fury was the oldest of Vampires and a dear friend of Natasha’s though right now he was in her shit list and it was not a place he wanted to be. Maria walked over to his desk and handed him the next batch of files before she spoke “Uh, Nat just called” she explained “She is pretty pissed at you” she said.

Fury looked at Maria confused “Why?” he asked, why was she pissed at him especially after the last incident with one of her clients “Shield sorted out that whole incident” he stated.

“She knows” Maria answered as she winced “She knows we helped Peter”.

Fury looked at Maria for a moment before he closed the file he was holding “Prep the jet, we’re going to Hawaii for 3 months” he announced.

Yeah, it was best to leave the U.S mainland when Natasha Romanov was pissed.

** Natasha’s home: **

Kicking the door open to her home, Natasha pulled her jacket off and tossed it to the side before lunging on Peter. Her lips claiming her reincarnated lover’s as her hands threaded through his hair, her tongue pushing its way into Peter’s mouth. Peter groaned into the kiss as he unbuttoned her top and ripped it open before he broke the kiss and attacked her collarbone, kissing and nipping at her skin.

Natasha moaned as she leaned her head back, exposing her throat to his lips and tongue as it slid its way up and back down her neck. Natasha’s trembled under her lover’s touch and his kisses, after being apart for over 400 years Natasha was enjoying every moment of her love. Moving back Natasha grunted as her back collided with the wall as her bra was pulled off and tossed aside.

Peter’s lips eagerly claiming her nipples, biting, and sucking hungrily as her eyes rolled back from the pleasure. Peter’s hands moved south, his fingers unbuttoning her jeans before he pushed his right hand into her pants and his fingers grazed her clit. Natasha gasps as she arched her back, pushing her hips forward as Peter’s fingers continued to graze her clit and probe her drenched core.

His cock painfully hard as his mouth switched between both her hardened nipples as his fingers probed her drenched core. Every bite and flick of his tongue along with the probing fingers sent Natasha’s nerves on fire. Gripping his hair Natasha pulled him back up and kissed him with all the passion she had inside her, their tongues duelling for dominance once again.

Their clothes quickly discarded Natasha pushed Peter onto the bed and straddled his lap, his cock pressing against her drenched pussy. Natasha leaned in and kissed him deep as she shivered, feeling his hard girth pressing against her core. With the thick bulbous head of his cock pressing against her pussy, she lowered herself down and the head of his cock parted her pussy lips.

A groan left Peter’s lips as Natasha sank down, taking inch by inch of his thick cock deeper inside her as her walls clamped around his girth. A long-drawn-out moan escaped her lips as she sank down on his cock taking every inch of his meat inside her. Stars exploding behind her closed eyelids as she impaled herself on his cock, remaining still Natasha savoured the feeling of being complete with her lover and she was not letting him go again.

No… this time she was going to do something she should have done over 400 years ago.

Peter rolled them over and pinned her to the bed, his hips beginning to move his cock inside her as he leaned his head to the side. Seeing her lover expose his neck to her gave Natasha the invitation she needed, she sank her fangs in and that did not stop Peter. His hips continuing to piston his cock, hammering her pussy hard and fast as the bed rocked and Natasha bit hard to stop her screams of pleasure.

That night Peter and Natasha made love before he finally passed out and became a vampire.

Finally, complete, and happy.

Peter and Natasha would finally have the forever they were meant to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be WandaXPeter but with a different spin.
> 
> Thinking of basing it in one of my favourite game franchises. 
> 
> Mass Effect, Halo, Gears of War but aiming for Mass Effect. 
> 
> What do you think?


End file.
